The present invention relates to a device for controlling a zoom lens of a camera.
Widely has been used a camera carrying a zoom lens, that is, a lens of variable focal length. In such a camera, it is usual to move the zoom lens to a predetermined position in accordance with rotation of an internally equipped motor. The drive of the motor is controlled by manual buttons. Specifically, the zoom lens is moved toward a wide angle limit position by pressing a wide angle button (zoom out button). The zoom lens is moved toward a telephoto limit position by pressing a telephoto button (zoom in button).
However, it is necessary to continue pressing the wide angle button or the telephoto button until a desired angle of view is obtained. Also, it is usual that the photographer executes zooming while viewing an object through a viewfinder for framing. Accordingly, it often occurs that the photographer delayingly releases the pressing and the zoom lens consequently overruns a desired position. Also, it occurs that the photographer stops the zoom lens before the desired position to avoid the overrun. Further, the photographer is liable to fail to have a shutter chance due to the fact of drawing his attention to the overrun. It will be apparent that it is difficult for the photographer to accurately stop the zoom lens at the desired position which provides a desired view angle.